1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for recognizing a location of a user, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for recognizing a location of a user using a single camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to acquire information about a current location of a user, camera hardware using a stereo method, a Time of Flight (TOF) method, or the like is generally used. However, since such methods require calibration and matching, the camera hardware using these methods are greatly affected by illumination. Also, when applied to consumer electronics, the camera hardware required for these methods hinders their price competitiveness.